People change types of footwear for various activities or weather conditions. The type of shoe an individual wears while on a beach, such as a pair of flip-flops, is different from the type of shoe worn walking a mile to the beach, such as a pair of sneakers. Additionally, one may wear a particular type of shoe during rain, such as galoshes, but another when it is warm and sunny, such as a dress shoe. Carrying multiple pairs of shoes is cumbersome. Additionally, a person may not know of a weather pattern change ahead of time, or receive early notice of an activity in which they would like to participate. For these and other reasons, there exists a need for improved and versatile footwear.